fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
TOP TEN: Biggest Busts
TOP TEN: Biggest Busts 10. Rey Mysterio: '''The legendary veteran masked luchador is now… a jobber? The bookers of Survival seem to think so. That isn’t to say that Mysterio didn’t have potential for another great run. He began his year with a feud against Pentagon Dark, and even went on to beat him at Dominion of Wrestling. Since then, we’re not sure if he’s won a match, and frankly, he’s too irrelevant for us to care enough to check. '''9. The Decay: '''The Decay had a strong debut at Infinite Glory, joining the tag team battle royal. Abyss and Steve demolished the competition and went on to compete at The Rebellion, but The Decay hasn’t been seen since then. Are they plotting a supernatural terror plot with the family? Did Steve fail yet another drug test? Clowns are crazy. Fortunately, The Decay still has all the potential in the world, and if/when they do make their return, the tag team division WILL be put on notice. '''8. Daniel Bryan: '''This one is a weird one. Bryan is one of the strongest on the Survival roster, but… great. What has he done with it? Retire CM Punk only for Punk to come back and have a better career than Bryan has ever had. He had a feud with the Undertaker which was bloody and phenomenal but again, both men are gone and there is nothing to show for it. Bryan has had a great year, but with all that he is capable of, he may very well be considered a bust until he shows up and wins the Survival World title. '''7. The Young Bucks: '''Yet another tag team that had a strong debut but has done nothing since. Where are Nick and Matt? We’ve seen them several times with Finn Balor, but even then their role is next to nothing. Hopefully The Bucks will be able to pick up some steam soon, but for now, they are THE BIGGEST tag team bust in RRW’s history. '''6. Will Ospreay: Ospreay to Chaos was one of the biggest trades of the year. Austin Aries, Chris Jericho, and Adam Cole were all traded to Uprising for Will Ospreay. BAD MOVE! Ospreay has done nothing since his debut. Sure, he fought with The Resistance against HYDRA, but Ospreay himself has been unable to amount to much else. He still has time, but he needs to do something soon to get everyone’s attention back on him, or else he’s heading into Kalisto territory. 5. Aero Star: '''Speaking of Kalisto, here is an interesting case. Aero Star is now a meme in the RRW. He was in the FIRST Chaos match ever, against Pentagon. Aero Star then had a stunning Royal Rumble run that was ended with haste by Raymond Rowe. Since then, Aero Star has been nowhere to be seen. The crowds clamor for him, but Aero Star chooses to remain in hiding. '''4. Drew Galloway: '''The so-called chosen one has only been chosen to lose it seems. Galloway simply cannot catch a break! From losing in the inaugural fatal four way for the Uprising World Championship to losing against Drago to losing in the KOTR semifinals, Galloway is always left wondering when his break is. He’s had three chances and come up short each time. Galloway was once considered one of the top 4 on Uprising, but now we question if he even belongs in the top ten. '''3. James Storm: '''James Storm debuted on Survival with great intensity, feuding against his former Beer Money partner Bobby Roode. Storm went on to defeat Roode clean to win the United States Championship, only to lose it on the same night. Since then, Storm has been MIA. He had a great first three weeks but now no one even knows where he is. If he ever does return, Roode has competition waiting for him. '''2. Adam Cole: '''Adam Cole has perhaps the saddest story in the RRW in 2016. He started hot for Rampage, winning the Royal Rumble by last eliminating Shinsuke Nakamura. The very next day, Rampage closed its doors, and Cole was drafted to Chaos. Cole competed in the main event of DOW, but took the fall against Kevin Owens. Since then, Cole had teamed up with Chris Jericho but his career has never been the same. Maybe with a fresh start on Uprising, Cole has the potential now to regain his former glory. Who knows, there may be yet another Rumble win in his future. '''1. Rampage: THE BIGGEST BUST IS THE OG SHOW, RAMPAGE! Rampage had a great roster with the likes of AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, Jay Lethal, and Adam Cole as its main eventers. Rampage’s top guy, Adam Cole won the Royal Rumble, AJ Styles won the Rampage World Championship, and we were on track to a great main event of Styles vs Cole. Unfortunately, Rampage closed its doors and although men like Roode and Styles reclaimed their top spots, men like Jay Lethal have never been seen again. Every superstar has a chance to redeem themselves, but Rampage stands as the biggest bust because we highly doubt that it will return.